Czulkang Lah
Czulkang Lah is the main antagonist of the Enemy Lines duology. He is introduced as the father of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, and a former warmaster in his own right. Roles As depicted in the series, Czulkang Lah, an experienced warrior responsible for developing many of the tactics the Yuuzhan Vong would use in their invasion of the New Republic's galaxy, was considered a hero among the Yuuzhan Vong. However, after Czulkang Lah opposed his species' invasion of the known galaxy, his relationship with his son Tsavong Lah became strained. Eventually, Tsavong Lah usurped his father's position. Afterward, Czulkang Lah became a well-known teacher of the Yuuzhan Vong, though he desired nothing more than to lead troops into battle once more. ''Enemy Lines'' Czulkang Lah makes his first appearance in Aaron Allston's Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream, now an elderly Yuuzhan Vong—a rarity among his species, as most Yuuzhan Vong die before reaching old age. Czulkang Lah suffered severe arthritis and could move about only with the help of enhanced vonduun crab armor. In the first of two novels, Tsavong Lah approaches his father, asking his take command of Domain Hul's resources to lead an assault against Borleias following the Battle of Coruscant. Czulkang Lah, who bore his son no ill will, agreed. Throughout the duology, Czulkang Lah was developed as the counterpart for retired New Republic General Wedge Antilles, who proved to be a far more cunning warrior than even Czulkang Lah himself. This weakness caused him to lose much of his fleet before realizing that the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, once Antilles's flagship after the death of Ysanne Isard, was going to ram his worldship. Czulkang Lah ordered the complete evacuation of the ship, but remained aboard as it exploded. As he died, he reserved his last words for his son, Tsavong Lah. Lah's son Khalee Lah was one of the main antagonists of Dark Journey. He was introduced as the son of Warmaster Tsavong Lah and grandson of the legendary Czulkang Lah. Taller than the average Yuuzhan Vong, he was distinguished by the various spikes and horns that adorned his scarred body. ''Dark Journey'' In the novel, set just shortly after the fall of Coruscant, Khalee Lah accompanies the priest Harrar in leading the effort to capture Jaina and Jacen Solo in order the sacrifice the twin Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong gods. During the attempt to recover the Trickster (the stolen vessel of Executer Nom Anor) at Hapes, Khalee Lah's forces proved no match for the Hapan fleet, and many Yuuzhan Vong ships were destroyed. Believing himself tainted by the "infidels" of the New Republic's galaxy, Khalee Lah surrendered himself to Harrar, requesting death rather than have to report failure to his father. Harrar obliged, providing Khalee Lah with a New Republic explosive with which to destroy his own ship. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Warlords Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Jingoists Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Category:Related to Hero